Our project aims to establish an Administrative Coordination Hub (ACHPGRN) for the new PGRN that will enhance scientific exchange and expand the boundaries of understanding drug response within the context of precision medicine. The ACHPGRN will employ state-of-the art technologies to support PGRN meetings, communications and will build an infrastructure with a public-facing web interface that focuses on recruiting a diverse new membership, encouraging and incubating nascent collaborations, and providing outreach to broader scientific, medical and public communities. The goal of the ACHPGRN is to catalyze communications and collaborations within the PGRN and between the PGRN and the scientific community at large. To achieve this goal, the ACHPGRN will support activities in three main areas. The first area is focused on scientific meetings. The ACHPGRN will provide high quality, reliable logistical support for meetings and webinars to promote scientific exchange focused on precision medicine. The second area centers primarily on the development of a PGRN website to serve as a virtual home that will include TED-style public presentations, monthly news features, publication links, and podcast interviews that continually provide an up-to-date disclosure of PGRN accomplishments. The third area focuses on catalyzing a collaborative, synergistic network by incorporating networking opportunities at our meetings and an innovative Open Proposals platform. This platform allows research proposals to be developed with broad scientific input from the PGRN community. In conjunction with the third area, the ACHPGRN will facilitate opportunities to access large resources that will enable the collaborative research proposals. In particular, the ACHPGRN will facilitate access to enabling resources established by the existing and new PGRN as well as to two large clinical resources that contain phenotypic information on disease and drug response linked to DNA and other samples. BioBank Japan has over 300,000 DNA samples and the Research Program on Genes, Environment and Health, RPGEH, of Kaiser Permanente now includes samples from 100,000 participants with genomewide genotyping data and extensive phenotypic information from the electronic medical record. Collectively, our hub will provide strong support and leadership for a highly interactive and synergistic network that advances scientific discoveries in pharmacogenomics and precision medicine.